Dragonball S
by Quasar1993
Summary: Eggman had Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy teleported towards earth. Unknown to Eggman his plans weren't gonna succeed just yet... This story starts near the beginning of Dragonball when Goku and Krillin are training for the world tournament ( everyone from team sonic is 4 years younger than their current age )
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to this new fanfic. I personally hope you'll like it, it's gonna span for a while, it will be updated 1-2 a week and if it gets reviewed well I will keep on going.  
happy reading =)  
_

**Goodbye Mobius**

It wasn't just another day in Mobius for Sonic and his team. He and his friends Knuckles, Tails and Amy haven't been in such trouble since as long as they can remember. Dr. Robotnik, Sonic's archenemy, finally had them on their knees, literally! On his egg-carrier, a great red airship over two hundred meters in length and 30 meters wide, a violent battle had taken place, one that unfortunately they had seemingly lost.

"Don't give up Sonic! You can do it! I know you can!"

Tails couldn't contain his desperate words of courage any longer. He was only 4 years old yet very mature for his age.  
Were it not for him they'd never even manage to board the imposing egg-carrier in the first place. However this was precisely what the doctor wanted as the last emerald he required, a cyan colored gem, was used as power source for Tails plane. The other six had been acquired with little interference apart from having to track their positions.  
Robotnik had lured team Sonic to his ship, thanks to Amy rose who was easily taken hostage. He cunningly waited for them to take some distance from the aircraft before making his sneaky entrance, taking the last emerald with his eggmobile, his personal round, gray vehicle which floated 5 feet above the ground. He laughed dastardly and Sonic quickly went into the offensive. The doctor was quickly lowered back into the ship with team sonic giving chase. Once inside they were welcomed by a dozen robots. Knuckles quickly took out the first two robots, slamming his spiked knuckles straight into the robots round body, disabling them instantly and simultaneously releasing two small animals, who were used as power source for the robots. Sonic meanwhile dashed right through the rest of the robots in the blink of an eye. Almost as if on purpose they quickly ended up in a large hall that seemed to engulf the entire ship. Once they all entered a titanium door, almost three feet thick, locked them in. They all saw Amy just standing there in the middle of the room, unharmed and unchained. She was pleased to see them as she immediately shouted out Sonic's name. They all ran up towards Amy when all of the sudden they saw Eggman, standing in a different room, separated by thick glass with all seven emeralds hooked up on a large cylindrical shaped machine.  
It is then that a metallic doppelganger of Sonic started attacking them. Despite their best efforts both Sonic and Knuckles found themselves floored repeatedly by the agile and fast gray metal Sonic. And now it seemed that Eggman had won as sonic tried standing up, seemingly kneeling before the Doctor.

"It's not over yet Egghead! I'll show you!"

Sonic suddenly jumped up twelve feet into the air, shifting his center of mass 180 degrees before finally touching the sealing. He then pushed himself off with both legs, launching him towards his metal twin. This all happened so fast that Tails, Amy and Dr. Robotnik could barely keep track of him. However to knuckles it almost seemed as if sonic was moving no faster than a slug, and he was clearly stressed as he finally got up. He was still groggy from being punched in the gut three times with a force that could shatter concrete, which had caused him to fall over in agony. Metal sonic was just standing there waiting for sonic to get in range, and when he did he quickly and effortlessly dodged his right fist. Sonic then stretched out both hands just before touching the floor, then pushed himself off again with far more force than earlier. This caught metal by surprise as his iron chin kissed Sonic's boots, causing the robot to rapidly soar twelve feet upwards and forwards, hitting the ceiling and then falling back down in a thirty degree angle before hitting the ground with a big thud. Sonic got in a fighting stance again but was surprised when, after an entire minute, the robot was still out cold on the dimly lit red floor.

"aah sonic, my hero,"  
"Your the man sonic!"  
"You did it!"

His three friends decided to run towards him, almost knocking him over as they started doing a combined dance. However Sonic knew it wasn't over as he glanced at Robotnik with a mischievous smile. However he noticed Eggman didn't seem threatened in any way.

" Well done Sonic, it seems your determination proved too much for me once again, however my friend it's not over. Allow me to introduce to you my very own space warp device, my very first space controller! I'm afraid it's too late for you to stop me now, as metal Sonic slowed you down long enough for the machine to be charged with pure chaos energy. And to make matters worse for you three, you'll never see your home planet again! Fasten your seat-belt you menacing hedgehog, cause this will be as fast as you'll ever go. Muhahahahaha!"

the doctor was clearly overjoyed as he rubbed his long brown mustache in laughter. Suddenly the room started being engulfed in a harsh light, spreading out spherically. Unable to escape they almost immediately found themselves surrounded in a pure white, radiant space.

"What is he up to tails? What is this bright light"  
"I..,i don't know Sonic"  
"I'm scared!" Amy suddenly said, causing the other three to move closer to each other, protecting one another from whatever was to come.

After just over thirty seconds everything started getting gradients again. White started going pink and slightly greyish , all mixed up in our heroes line of sight. Soon after the colors started being separated, the pink colors going near the bottom and gray towards the top. Then the colors darkened again until pink went over in an illuminated red and the gray walls started showing their textures again, with bolts all across the walls vaguely visible.  
Our four heroes stared at each other briefly before looking up towards the spot where the doctor was standing, or rather, used to stand, since there was no one present. However they soon heard his deep, slightly crispy voice coming from all directions. They where baffled by what they heard, to say the least.

" Welcome to our destination, my home planet. I hope you'll find it quite lovely, as you'll be living here under my ruler-ship for the rest of your lives. That is if you can check out safely, as I'll have to drop you off here. Now don't you worry my furry little friends, we're only a few feet above the ground, or should I say, water. Enjoy your bath!"

Before anyone had the chance to process what he had just told them, they suddenly found no support for their long slender legs as the ground disappeared beneath their feet. It seemed the entire floor was one enormous hatch, and Tails quickly figured out it must have been designed to release airborne creations of the evil scientist. Amy was screaming loudly, although she was being protected by tails who slowed down her fall as he propelled himself with his three tails, although it clearly took a lot of effort from the small fox to keep it up. Knuckles and Sonic landed in the water within seconds, hitting the surface of the water hard before it finally gave way with a splash and let them sink in. Knuckles was still taken aback by the events that had transpired that he failed to notice sonic going under, disappearing in the modest waves of the calm blue ocean.

Meanwhile not so far away, on solid ground. Two young twelve year old boys where doing construction work with their bare hands. Exhaustion was visible all over their body as sweat was pouring down. Their hands were bruised from digging a large hole with a surface area of about 200 cubic meters, served to be filled up with concrete as foundation for a new building.  
The smallest of the boys had messy black hair, an innocent look and whore a white shirt and blue training pants. The slightly larger one of the two was bald, although his yellow workers helmet was hiding it somewhat, he had six brown dots on his forehead, clearly tattooed on and was wearing a typical monk uniform.

"Come on how long is this gonna take"  
"Don't tell me your giving up already Krillin"  
"What,,no chance I was just bored, really!"  
"Oh I see, hey Krillin what's that?!"  
"what's what Goku?"  
"Look, over there!"

Goku pointed up in the sky towards the sea that was clearly visible from their location. The sky was clear and blue as the sun was in his zenith, causing the temperature to be quite high. But something red was slowly moving towards them, and they quickly saw it stop above their heads, blocking the sun and putting the entire construction place in the shadows. A cold breeze caused goosebumps all over krillins body. He felt like running away as fast as he could. Goku however was more puzzled than anything else and wondering what it was. Not able to figure it out he decided to just ask.

"what's that large red thing above our heads?'  
"Are you freaking kidding me Goku, it's a spaceship"

"What's a spaceship?"  
"It's a flying house full of aliens!"  
"What's an alien Krillin?"

Goku was waiting for an answer but detected Krillin tensing up, he also saw that Krillin was no longer looking at him, but looking up towards what he referred to as a spaceship filled with aliens.  
He still wondered what aliens where, but it did sound edible which made him realize that he's quite hungry.

"Krillin, I'm hungry, can we go to that spaceship to get some dinner?"  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME GOKU! This is no time to be thinking about food, and there is no food in that spaceship, only aliens that want to eat us!"  
"Eat me?"  
"yeah Goku, aliens are predators"

Goku couldn't stop thinking about food, but realizing Aliens where not a type of food but rather predate food, he guessed he meant that it was some sort of fish and it needed to be cooked first.

"Well then lets go catch them!"  
"Goku sure your not an ..."

Before Krillin could finish his sentence the ship started to descent, touching down just 50 meters away, at the edge of the construction site. A small door opened on the back of the ships hull revealing a large, broad man of over 6 feet with a brown mustache and goggles.

"aaaaah it's good to be back. I guess I should start somewhere, considering this island has more sentient inhabitants than all of Mobius it makes up for a good start indeed."  
The doctor then grinned, with sonic out of the way his plans were sure to succeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Unpleasant surprise**

"I almost forgot how other humans looked like, ah the nostalgia. I have a good feeling that I'll enjoy ruling this magnificent planet. "

Dr. Robotnik had it all figured out as he was going to establish a base on this small island. From there he'd construct a new and powerful army with the help of the enslaved inhabitants and then he'd start taking over other parts of the globe until he'd be in charge of the entire human civilization. He had grown bored of Mobius and his sparse population as he wanted to rule something larger and more evolved so his glorious and ambitious empire could thrive. He knew sonic would try to thwart his plans and since Sonic couldn't swim, dropping him into the ocean would be just the thing he'd need to finish him off for good. And to top it of Knuckles, Tails and Amy didn't pose a threat to him, so it would be unnecessary to dispose of them as he'd rather see them suffer immensely under his rule. He still had a reasonable army at his disposal, as about a thousand robots stationed in his carrier were ready to invade the unaware inhabitants of the small piece of land surrounded by the big blue pacific.

The doctor boarded his eggmobile as he called forth his army. Suddenly the carrier was being swarmed with robotic wasps and ant robots as he ordered them to take control of the island. Most of the robots quickly went towards the village with Robotnik in the lead.  
The working site where Krillin and Goku were currently at was not spared of the invasion however. Several ant bots rushed into the construction site, starting to take people hostage. Sadly for them, the robots couldn't prepare themselves for what was about to happen.

"They are attacking those people, I can't let that happen!" Goku shouted in anger as he started running up towards the ant bots surrounding workers just taking their mid-day break. The first ant robot started turning around, but before even having turned halfway the young martial artist executed a powerful low kick, bending his metal body inwards as it was sent flying towards another ant robot, making them both explode as they hit one another with tremendous speed. The other ant robots quickly started moving towards Goku, making slashing motions with their sharp claws as they went along. Goku however stood still, making the robots close the gab before striking back. He grabbed hold of one of the robots moving claws and then spinned his body around 45 degrees to the left followed by a ninety degree turn to the right in a split second. He was slamming the ant robots against one another. He then threw away the ant-bot he was holding, making it fall into the pit he and Krillin made earlier before turning towards the workers

"Are you all okay?what is that?"

Krillin was only mildly impressed by Goku's ability, he too would have done this if he wasn't so scared of getting eaten alive by those ant-bots. Realizing Goku took them out so easily, he figured out they mustn't have been all that dangerous after all. He decided to run towards Goku to answer his question, preparing himself to be a hero and save the Island from the Aliens.

"Those were Aliens Goku, but I guess they weren't so tough after all, we could probably stop this invasion right now don't you think?"  
"Yeah sure!" Goku said in an excited tone before stating something else that Krillin couldn't believe "I hope there is someone stronger to fight in that spaceship, and edible too cause I'm starving"

"Hold on Goku, I think we should help out the inhabitants first, we both saw most of them going towards the village right?"

Goku quickly shifted his body towards the village, nodded to Krillin as they both took off towards the village center.

Meanwhile at shore, four creatures carried by the waves finally hit land. One of them was unconscious however as the other three quickly put him on his back. Knuckles suddenly started pounding away on the blue hedgehogs belly, startling Amy immensely as she ordered him to stop. However he did not and tails comforted Amy,

"It's gonna be okay Amy, Knuckles is doing his best to get the fluids out of his longs"

Knuckles facial expression was one of sheer determination, he was not gonna let Sonic die, not a chance. Tails however looked sad and desperate as he clenched his teeth, looking at Knuckles as if he was their last hope. Amy couldn't contain her tears any longer, although she wasn't really crying, she was barely sobbing. She had to stay tough, and she didn't want to lose her optimism now.

"Come on you ARROGANT, COCKY BLUE PIECE** ****!stay with us!"

Knuckles was clearly starting to lose his temper, his eyes starting to shut as he was about to give it all up. Tails now too started to cry. Sonic was his best friend, the first person to ever accept him into his life. He was like a brother to him, and he couldn't think of not being able to see him speeding by anymore. Amy started to tremble, her knees started bending inward as she dropped down the sand, weeping. However with one last hard punch knuckles finally got some life into Sonic as he coughed up water like an old stuttering fountain.

"Hey guys, why so sad, did someone die?" Sonic casually said as if nothing had happened

His friends started smiling, no laughing even as they helped Sonic to his feet. Amy was wiping of her tears and jumped onto sonic, hugging him so tight his eyes seemed to bulge out a little.

"Thanks Knucklehead, I'd be soaked if I was in that water any longer"  
"Well Sonic you really need to learn how to swim, I won't always be here you know"  
"Meh, I don't like water even if it's blue and cool as me"

As the four Mobians had reached the top of a small dune Tails suddenly noticed something that he just had to point at and shout out loud .

"It's the Egg-carrier!"  
"Are you positive?" Knuckles said soon after with a questioning look After Sonic took a quick look in the direction tails pointed out he noticed the red control center of the egg-carrier stand out of the lush green landscape. He was pleased with what he saw and a grin could be seen on his face.

"Absolutely! Time to teach Eggman some proper manners, Who's with me?"

Amy, Tails and Knuckles quickly raised their hands as they moved towards the egg-carrier, ready to stop Robotnik once again.

In the village everyone was taken hostage and confined to their homes, unable to leave due to robot-ants guarding the streets. Flying overhead, monitoring the situation were robot-wasps, making sure not a single human being could escape town. At the center of this small village stood a church, about 80 feet in height. It was a relatively new church and as white as marble. Next to it was the town center, a large equally modern building with white concrete walls and huge windows overlooking the towns square. At the square stood Dr. robotnik and about a hundred ant-bots facing the local police force of this small modern village. The doctor was smiling, standing firm on his feet as he shouted out the words "chaargeee!" combined with an arm gesture that clearly stated where they should charge to. The police force could take down a few robots but with only about a dozen of policemen guarding the town center it was clear who was going to win. Just as the ant bots breached the barricades a huge explosion took place. Startled, doctor Eggman tried to locate the source of this enormous explosion. What he saw surprised him even more as it seemed two boys were to blame for the destruction of his high-tech robots.

"what is the meaning of this, those idiots, do they know what they are up against!"

Eggman was nothing short of furious, and what was previously a wide grin just became an evil glare towards the youngsters. Goku and Krillin took their fighting positions, ready to face whatever was about to come, prepared to fight till the end to save the inhabitants.

"You've just sealed your fates boys, ant-bots, destroy these young-lings!"

The robots drove forwards on their single wheel, accelerating rapidly as they were ready to ram and slice open our young heroes. Both boys however jumped up just a split second before the first robots reached them, the robots unable to change directions rapidly quickly got a taste of their own medicine as two heel kicks sliced open the first two bots, followed by another set of kicks by Krillin and Goku in mid air, destroying all the robots quickly without even touching the ground.

"You'd better give up if you know what's good for you!" Goku said in a serious, threatening tone that Eggman couldn't ignore.

"So you think you can threaten me boy? How about I teach you not to mess with your elders. All units to the town center!.

Within seconds the place was surrounded by hundreds of ant bots and ant wasps. The wasps flapping their wings rapidly, creating an annoying buzz sound for all to hear while the roaring engines of the ant bots created an out of tone beat.

"Alright then have it your way!" Goku said, entirely confident of his abilities to take out this small army of robots. Krillin however was slightly intimidated by the presence of all these machines, but he decided not to show it, he felt that if Goku could do it, so could he. He was older for gods sakes!. And so it went, as soon as almost all of Eggmans creations were present, the assault began.  
Krillin took a defensive stance, his right arm behind him, ready to counter strike any attack and his left at nose height protecting most of his body from any harm. Goku however held his left arm at front of his body while keeping two fingers partially extended, his right hand was balded and was cleverly positioned at his sides, suggesting a more offensive approach.

"How's this for training Goku?"  
"This is great Krillin"

Then the showdown began, the ant bots speed-ed towards the heroes for an offensive plan of attack. However Krillin and Goku by now knew exactly how these ant-bots worked and started pummeling every single one of them as they got near. Krillin using his defensive stance let them come very close so that he could pulverize their heads while blocking several of their razor sharp arms at an astonishing speed. Goku was launching a barrage of punches and kicks, occasionally somersaulting past a few robots and throwing them against one another. Then the wasps launched their barrage of bullets which made Krillin and Goku cross their arms against each other as the bullets hit their arms. Both Krillin and Goku felt a lot of pressure and even pain as they protected their vital organs from any harm. After the huge barrage was finished the heroes were bruised all across their arms which also felt sour and tensed. However both Krillin and Goku felt surprised that the bullets did so little and they felt pleased that Roshi's training was starting to pay off. Goku decided that he should charge a Kamehameha to take out all these wasp bots at once. Gladly for him the bots had all taken the same position towards the west of the town center, facing the sea.  
Despite his arms feeling numb he easily managed to put them both in front of his body in a ninety degree angle

"KA"

He then started pouring his Ki into his arms, focusing on the point in the very middle of where his two hand palms met. He then pulled his hands backs to his sides

"ME"

he could feel his energy gathering between his hands, it was as if a cold fire was starting to form.

"HA"

He felt his muscles getting sourer by the second, but he wasn't about to give up, he realized that they might not make it out of another one of those barrages that easily. Which was just about to happen as the wasps started pulling their stingers forwards.

"ME"

Suddenly an illuminated blue sphere of energy became visible in his hands, radiating with latent energy Goku drew out of his body. Eggman was stunned by what he was seeing, he quickly concluded this must be the same move he used to stop his assault earlier, but how was he generating that kind of energy, an organic being just can't do that!  
The ant robots fired their hail of bullets right at the two martial artists. Krillin was hoping Goku's kamehameha would work as he kept pondering away of how he didn't want to die, and how this was one of the ways he wouldn't want to.  
The bullets started blocking out the sun and got within 12 feet of them before Goku finally released his devastating attack.

"HA"

The entire square was suddenly engulfed in a white light which was visible from all over the island, drawing the attention of our furry friends who had just reached the egg carrier.

"What was that!? All four shouted in unison  
"Well whatever it was it came from the village, come on you guys this is no time for standing around! I bet that whatever that light came from is where Eggman is at"

Sonic was quite hyper as he could hardly keep his feet still, he had been keeping the pace up ever since he got on his feet, tiring his friends. But they too wanted to see what just happened, and so they ran off towards the center.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Two worlds meet**

As the light subsided and the afternoon sun finally returned to full glory, Eggman found himself in utter disbelief. Burned, deformed metal parts and wires fell onto the houses and gray concrete ground surrounding towns square. Not even a single wasp had survived. The few ant bots that remained didn't even dare to attack anymore as they weren't programmed to react to such a phenomenal event. Eggman decided that it was time to get his ultimate weapon ready, he wasn't gonna be stopped by these two kids.

"How can this be, right after I dispose of that meddling hedgehog I get stopped by two kids as if my army was nothing! You've made me do this young-lings, but it seems I'll have to truly and utterly destroy you now. Mecha Sonic, report at once!"

Eggman didn't glare angrily at Goku and Krillin when he said that, no he actually looked very confident and Krillin didn't like it. He knew Goku had been drained using that last Kamehameha and thus it would be up to him to take out whatever robots the mustached scientist had left.

Meanwhile our four Mobians had almost reached the source of the earlier light show that had taken place in town. Tails was clearly tired but was furiously trying not to show it, he didn't want to make Sonic or Knuckles think that he was weak. Sonic was continuously pushing his friends to turn up the pace, even going so far as to taunt knuckles.

"Come on knucklehead,move those legs of yours cause you're way too slow!"

Knuckles was showing a vein on his forehead right after sonic said those words, yet he decided not to act on it, although for a moment he wished that the sea wasn't so far off. Amy, despite being a girl, showed little fatigue. She wasn't as fast as sonic but she was of the same species nonetheless.  
Suddenly the four of them saw and heard something flying right past them just a few feet over their heads. And they all immediately knew who it was.

"Quick, after him!"  
"I told you u lacked power Sonic, you didn't finish him off!"  
"Quit ur jabbering Knuckles, sonic left already."

By the time knuckles turned his head towards Sonic he was indeed gone, a trail of dust in his wake. He had clearly decided to give chase to his robot counterpart. Knuckles knew Sonic couldn't take him on alone, but sonic was arrogant enough not to realize that right away.

"What now Tails?" Knuckles decided to ask  
"I think we should go to that tall building over there, I'm pretty sure that's where we'll find them"

And thus so it went as they ran towards the church, and in effect towns square.

Goku and Krillin saw a 5 feet 9 inches tall robot land on the ground, it looked nothing like the other robots as it had spikes on his back-head, small arms and legs with a relatively large head. His eyes were a line of red, giving the robot a menacing look. Krillin and Goku both took fighting stances as suddenly something dashed in between them and the robot, stopping right in the middle of the two conflicting parties. The blue hedgehog took a quick glance at the two young boys, they reminded him of Eggman biologically, but they must have been on his side if Mecha sonic was called out.

"Hello there, thanks for trying to stop Dr. Robotnik but I'll take it from here!"  
Krillin and Goku had never seen a creature like this before, but unlike Sonic's world they had already seen sentient bears, boars, dogs, dinosaurs and even dragons so they weren't all that curious as to where he came from. They both guessed it must have been just another being living on this island. At the same time they were taken aback by what this blue blur had just said, take him on alone? Was he mad or just insanely strong.

"You sure blue,,, whatever you are?" Krillin said with a questioning look  
"you bet I am, don't worry I got this under control. And the name is Sonic the hedgehog!"

Eggman's face was red and swollen up, as if he was ready to explode at any moment. Why won't this hedgehog just leave him be.

"Mecha destroy this menacing hedgehog at once!"

Eggman his voice had never been so dark before, even Sonic found it off character for the usually composed doctor. Eggman couldn't keep his eyes of Sonic either, his plan had failed and now his dream of dominating the earth was getting slimmer by the moment. First these kids and now his archenemy. He wasn't desperate trough, he knew Mecha Sonic was far stronger than Sonic, he had purposely let Sonic take him out so he could drown him later. But now it seemed that Mecha would kill Sonic himself after all. But then there were those kids, and Knuckles too.

"Come on scrap metal, bring it on!"

"GUARG!" The robot roared out as he rushed towards his image as a red flame ignited from his back,

Sonic jumped up, avoiding Mecha's right arm punch towards the gut. The jump didn't work out so well though as Mecha grabbed his right leg with his left arm and pulled him right back to the ground, slamming his back hard against the concrete ground, which cracked slightly underneath the sudden increase in pressure. Still holding his right leg, he whipped him back up over his head, quickly twisted him 180 degrees in mid-air after which he smashed him back to the ground face first. This time the concrete cracked within a small radius of the impact as opposed to just underneath him, and he then left sonic lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious. Taking no chances he was gonna finish the hedgehog off for good, his right hand then turned into a large Gatling gun ready to pierce sonic with a hail of bullets, when out of nowhere his scanners detected a very powerful and fast punch heading straight for him. It was Krillin who decided that it was time to intervene, being the strongest of the two he shot right into action with his most powerful jab. The robot reacted quickly by turning to the right, dodging his punch just barely. Before Krillin could even retreat Mecha, using his elbow, hit krillins right arm with tremendous force. Krillin screamed it out as he felt an intense pain rush to his head. His right arm luckily wasn't broken as Krillin had released most of the pressure on his arm muscles just in time to allow his arm to cushion the attack somewhat, however the pain was still immense. Then Mecha sonic, with krillins side now unprotected, quickly counter punched him in the right side of his rib chase followed by making Krillin lose his stance, making him trip and fall over. Before our bald friend even hit the ground Mecha grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to eye height before punching Krillin hard in the face. If Krillin had a nose it would have certainly been broken. The robot suddenly detected a quick movement above him and decided to drop Krillin who was now, despite being totally worn out, smiling for it being over. Goku took action by kicking Mecha hard on top of his head, causing his head to bulge in just a little, surprising Eggman greatly.  
How can a kid be so strong? He had specifically chosen the hardest metal for this robot, one which only knuckles could perhaps breach.

Goku landed gently on the tip of his feet before taking an offensive fighting stance, with his right arm in front of him and his second and third finger partially extended. The robot had detected the damage to his metal body, but wasn't actually reduced in brute power and speed. No he was still fully operational and ready to finish this fight. Both fighters rushed towards each other, with mecha being way faster than Goku and using this momentum to literally act as a battle-ram, plowing right through Goku. Goku was knocked through the church white brick walls, then crashed into one of the large columns supporting this imposing building, finally halting his movement and making him drop onto the beautifully painted brownish floor tiles. Mecha Sonic was now standing just outside, looking at Goku through the hole he created.

"No one damages me and gets away with it" he said with a menacing, deep and almost organic voice. His eerie red optical sensor looking right at Goku. Our tailed friend was even more worn out than Krillin was. They had been training since the early morning with barely any breaks. He had been the one to release a full power Kamehameha at the robot wasps, basically using up almost all of his strength, but he was truly drained after that last kick he dealt. Still he didn't feel any sort of fear, all he felt was excitement and he didn't know why. He was just thrilled by facing this overwhelming foe even while looking death in the eyes. The robot once again turned his right hand into the fierce machine gun he had failed to fire against Sonic earlier. This time it wasn't aimed at Sonic however but at the small boy, sitting down bruised and bleeding on the floor. Goku's facial expression turned into dread as he started sweating, despite the fact that he wasn't afraid at all. He just felt powerless to stop him. His scanners suddenly detected another attack, one that was too fast to avoid.

Sonic had recovered from his earlier failed attempt at defeating his mechanical counterpart and decided to act as quickly as he could. His face was bruised and one of his eyes was partially shut. Pain spread all over his body, especially his back and head but he wasn't going to give in to those feelings any time soon. He curled himself up in a ball and started spinning, charging up his famed homing attack to near full potential before finally letting himself speed forward after seeing Mecha reveal his machine gun, almost reaching mach 1 just before he hit Mecha.  
When he hit his target it sounded as if rock hit metal while Mecha flew back at a ridiculous speed. He was slammed hard into the town centers, rigid concrete walls, and basically exiting the town center through a large window on the other side, making scattered glass and pieces of concrete rock litter the streets around the now devastated building. His momentum was finally slowed sufficiently for him start counteracting against it with his rocket propulsion system on his back, coming to a halt in a small street covered with large modern villa's on both sides. He might be just another robot, but he felt extremely agitated and pissed off, tired of being hit in the back all the time. His body had also sustained additional damage, although it was limited to minor scratches on the right side of his body caused by the impact against the concrete wall. This time he would return the favor.

Meanwhile Sonic helped Goku back up his feet, congratulating him and Krillin for their help.

"Gee, I guess I underestimated you guys, U two are great!"  
"heh thanks you too" Krillin said while smiling.  
"I don't think it's over you guys"

Goku could feel it, he couldn't explain how but he knew it wasn't over as his battle sense was still on high alert. Eggman was angered by these kids, even his greatest creation ever was getting tossed around these unexpected super-humans. But he was still as confident as ever, Mecha Sonic was sure to finish them off as Robotnik was confident that they had reached their limits now. But then he saw, to great discontent, three other accursed Mobian adversaries arrive at the scene.

"Tails, Knuckles, Amy! Finally you guys, what took you so long?"

Sonic was glad that he finally had some extra backup, especially Knuckles could prove to be a big help in this fight.

"It would be easier for us if you didn't run away all the time" Amy retorted  
"So Sonic can you fill in what's been going on here?" Knuckles asked with a serious voice.  
"Well it seems these two here took care of just about all of Eggman's buggies."  
"Which forced Eggman to sent out Metal Sonic!"

It was Tails who had finished Sonic's sentence, it was already clear to him now, Mecha was never defeated by Sonic after all, it was a set up to allow for time,and Eggman wanted his victory to be as glorious as possible. So letting Sonic drown on the doctors home planet would certainly add to that scheme.

"Exactly, and despite our great speed, skill and strength the fight still isn't over according to our tailed friend here."  
"Hi, my name is Goku" Goku smiled  
"I'm Krillin" Krillin said with a lower than usual voice, trying to sound tough.

"This is Amy, Tails and Knuckles" Sonic introducing them each briefly. With Tails and Amy shaking the hand of Goku and Krillin before moving over to Knuckles.  
"We can befriend each other later, what I'm wondering now is.., where is he?" Knuckles asked with worry.

Their question was quickly answered as they suddenly heard a menacing, dark voice roar from the west. It was Mecha, floating high in the air.  
"YOU MISERABLE INSECTS, YOU WILL PAY FOR HITTING ME IN THE BACK, NOW DIE!"

"Mecha sonic suddenly fired his Machine Gun, launching bullets several times the speed of sound, with only one intention, to kill everyone it hits. The robot didn't even pay attention to Dr. Eggman as some bullets had been shot near his direction."  
Our heroes trembled, even Sonic couldn't avoid all of these bullets, not in his current condition. Krillin and Goku had no power left either and knuckles was still weakened from his fight against Mecha at Mobius, but even at full strength he probably couldn't avoid all these bullets.

"If only I had my power-pole!" Goku angrily screamed

But in his Sub-conscience he knew that even with his pole it would have been impossible to protect all the others. Our heroes braced themselves for the impact. Amy wasn't the only that was sad about this being the end. No each and every one of them wanted to stay alive, and couldn't bare their lives being ended this soon. But the end never came. When they opened their eyes they were baffled, especially our four Mobian friends. They all saw an old, extremely muscular man stand in front of them, and on the ground beneath him a huge amount of bullet shells, pulverized by the impact against Roshi's rock hard muscles and chi shield.

"Master Roshi?!" Krillin and Goku gladly shouted  
"Leave it to me boys! This robot needs to learn the order of things". "( I was just watching my favorite show )" Roshi thought


End file.
